


Intermission

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A few of the others are briefly mentioned, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Kissing, M/M, OT8, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Just beta!Minho fucking alpha!Seungmin
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year friends! Here is the MinSeung smut I spoke of before. It's short, unbeta'd, and not the best. For most of these, I have just been dumping words on paper, not much thought into it. Enjoy the smut! There will be more to come.
> 
> P.S. I don't think I need to say this, but this takes place before Jeongin's accident. However, Jeongin is only briefly mentioned in this, so it doesn't matter anyways.

“ _A-Ah,_ Min,” Seungmin moans, thighs trembling around Minho’s waist as he steadily grinds down and around the beta.

  
  


“That feel good, pup?” Minho asks, hands rubbing up and down Seungmin’s thighs.

  
  


“Y-Yeah, feels— _fuck!_ ” Seungmin jolts when Minho’s cock hits a certain spot deep within him, the younger biting his lip and closing his eyes as he tries to control his loudness.

  
  


“You can be as loud as you want, puppy. The others already know how well I take care of you. And I do, don’t I? Take care of all of my babies.” Minho smiles, hips thrusting up slowly, his thick cock fucking into the alpha deeply. Seungmin relishes in it, the feeling of Minho’s length filling him up, dragging along his walls deliciously. 

  
  


“You do, you take care of us s-so well,” Seungmin is genuine with his words, despite his mind feeling cloudy and his stomach beginning to tighten familiarly. And he's right, Minho does take care of them well. Whether it's riding Hyunjin and allowing the alpha to be rough with him, or fucking into Jisung within an inch of his life, Minho is _very_ good at caring for what's his. Minho reaches up to lace their fingers together, the younger leaning down to bury his face into the beta’s neck and scent him. Minho tilts his head, allowing it with a knowing smile.

  
  


“You’re so pretty like this, my good pup. My youngest alpha, always doing so well and working so hard.” Minho praises, Seungmin whining in response. The alpha usually loves compliments, but something about Minho specifically being the one to praise him has always made Seungmin extremely shy and pliant. Minho is definitely the most dominant figure in the household, both inside and outside of the bedroom. Dynamics don’t matter when it comes to Minho, the beta is easily able to make even the strongest of alphas crumble at his feet.

  
  


“You feel so tight around me, so good, puppy,” Minho groans, reaching down to grab handfuls of Seungmin’s ass only to grip painfully, causing the alpha to hiss. Seungmin gasps as he is pulled forward and down onto Minho’s length, before being slowly lifted once more.

  
  


“You smell _so_ good.” Seungmin comments, teeth nipping at Minho’s scent gland before his tongue licks over it in apology. Minho chuckles at this.

  
  


“Yeah? I think somebody’s rut is coming… you’re much needier than usual, pup. Stink, too.” Seungmin chooses to bite down on his neck in retaliation for this comment, the older landing a decent smack against an ass cheek in warning as he chuckles. Minho leans down and presses a few kisses along the mark that Chan left on Seungmin’s neck, causing the alpha to shiver. Despite being an alpha himself, Seungmin still belonged to Chan, the head alpha of their pack. All seven of them adorned Chan’s mating mark, while Chan himself flaunted the mark of the oldest omega; Felix.

  
  


“Gonna let Channie hyung take care of you during your rut? Have him knot you and stuff you full like last time?” Seungmin makes an intrigued sound, but it’s not quite what Minho was looking for, so he tries again, “or did you want a pretty hole to use, like Innie’s?” Seungmin groans into Minho’s neck at this, his grinding picking up speed and Minho can’t help but smirk, “Ah, Innie is so pretty, isn’t he? Gonna take good care of him, hm? I know you will, you’re such a good alpha, baby. You’ll have him laid out under you, crying and begging for your knot, won’t you? Or maybe you’ll get him on his knees. I’ve always said he looks the best with his mouth stuffed full. Perhaps you’ll do exactly what we are doing, have him ride you until he passes out.” And _Gods_ , does Minho paint a pretty picture. Seungmin feels himself beginning to tilt over the edge as he imagines locking himself inside of Jeongin, spilling his seed into their youngest omega and marking him up for the world to see. His alpha lets out a possessive growl at the image of Jeongin teary eyed and begging for Seungmin’s knot.

  
  


“Oh, _o-oh fuck,_ I’ma come, fuck Min, g-gonna come!” Seungmin moans, Minho smirking as he snaps his hips up a little harsher, and all it takes is the beta teasing his fangs against Seungmin’s mark to have the young alpha coming undone. Seungmin cries out as he comes between them, hiding his face in Minho’s shoulder as he trembles. 

  
  


Minho groans loudly, the sudden tightness around his cock bringing him closer and closer. He lets go of Seungmin’s hands to grip the alpha’s hips, slamming up into him as he chases his release. Seungmin lets himself be used, whimpering in sensitivity, but it only takes a few more timed thrusts for the beta to abruptly pull out. He reaches down and jerks himself off until he is coming all over Seungmin’s ass, and the back of his thighs, the alpha sighing at the sticky, but welcome feeling.

  
  


The two stay like this for a while, Minho rubbing gentle circles into Seungmin’s back while the alpha presses reassuring kisses into Minho’s neck, “Maybe we should clean up, I’m gonna end up falling asleep.” Seungmin sighs tiredly.

  
  


“That good, huh?” Minho laughs cockily, Seungmin smacking his side playfully.

  
  


“Yeah…” Seungmin grumbles as he finally gets up, stretching out his limbs and smiling at Minho, “that good.”

  
  


Minho smiles right back, and if they end up making out in the shower, that’s between them.

  
  



End file.
